On To Something Good
by BensonsCriminalMind
Summary: Spoilers for Season 13 Finale! How could they have a daughter, and where was Ziva. He couldn't believe what he was told.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey all I once wrote a lot of fan-fictions and got rid of my account but I am back now Anyways I don't believe that Ziva is dead so hear is my take on what happens after Tony leaves.

On to Something Good

Chapter 1

Tony takes the elevator down to his car. His mind was racing while, he just resigned from the job he had for many years but he had to. He had to do this for his daughter. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. He always pictures a family with Ziva but now with Ziva gone, what was he going to do. He still didn't believe she was gone. He was going to take Tali and go look for Ziva. His one true love, the one he knew he wanted to be with. He got into his car and headed to the store. He picked up what he thought he needed, he knows that his dad already ordered a lot but he knew he needed more not that he planned on staying in the States with Tali.

Tony walked into the house and Tali ran over to him and he picked her up.

"Hello my Tali." Tony said and Tali hugged her.

"Abba Abba Abba." Knowing Ziva wanted Tali to know whom her father was meant a lot to him. He could see so much of Ziva in their daughter. The curls of her hair, her eyes, and that smile, Oh how he missed her smile.

"Junior I am teaching Tali new words!" Senior DiNozzo said to his son.

"Oh no!"

"No do not worry Junior."

"Juice!"

"Well Dad at least its nothing bad." Tony said as he carried his daughter over to the kitchen and got her the cup in the fridge.

"I just put the juice in the fridge earlier those sippy cups are a lot more difficult then I remember."

"Dad what I remember is that you would never give me one and I would spill all over myself." Tony chuckled.

"Yes well I wanted you to learn." Senior said looking at his grand daughter. "So junior what is your plan?"

"Well I plan to take Tali back to Tel Aviv and go find some answers and then see Paris. Ziva loved Paris." He said smiling at his daughter.

"Good she would be happy."

"Dad, I don't think that Ziva is dead. They tell me she is but I just have that gut feeling she's not."

"You have to do what you feel is right for your daughter then."

"I am going to go try and investigate it just doesn't make sense on why Tali was unhurt. The farm house was burned to the ground how does she get out without a scratch." Tony said looking at his daughter.

"I support you but just remember you are no longer an agent Tony you can't get as much info as you have had before."

"I still got McGee and Abby they will help."

"They definitely will want to spend time with your daughter too." Senior said.

"I know well let me go get packed up I booked a flight and we are leaving tonight you can stay here and watch the apartment right?"

"You don't even have to ask Anthony." Senior said as DiNozzo walked to his room with his daughter to pack up.

A/N- this just popped into my head what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey all thanks for all the reviews I am not sure where I am going with this but hopefully you guys all like it!

On to Something Good

Chapter 2

It was going to be a long flight 12 hours and 15 minutes, and that's without stops. He never flew with a child of the age of Tali, but of what he can remember it wont be an easy flight. He sat on the flight looking at his daughter she was fast asleep. He made sure he called Abby prior to leaving making sure, she knew everything that was going on. He knew she would inform everyone else. He knew that he should shut his eyes and get some rest but he was too afraid to so he just stayed up and watched Tali sleep. He didn't know who he could trust around his daughter but at least she was a lucky girl and got to fly first class.

When Tony final lands he went to the hotel that he set up for him and Tali. He made sure that he had a place set up for the two of them. One of Ziva's old friends helped. He gots his laptop out and start looking up at what Abby and McGee sent him. Just then there was a knock at the hotel door. Tony looked at his daughter who could that be. "Tali please sit." He said hoping his daughter would stay sitting there on the couch. He went over too the door unsure if anyone was following him. Another knock at the door he went over too it.

"Who is it?" He said with his hand on his gun.

"DiNozzo would you open the damn door. " He heard Gibbs voice. He opened the door and there stood Gibbs, McGee and Bishop.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked confused. Letting them in, Tali ran over to him and he picked her up. Knowing that these were people she saw before.

"We couldn't let you do this alone." Bishop said, McGee started taking his laptop out and started at what he got. He hooked his and Tony's computer up hoping he could find something.

"I told Abby to tell you what I was doing not that you guys should come here!" Tony said

"Well Abby stayed in DC, her Vance, Reeves, and Monroe." McGee said. Bishop and McGee sat on the couch. While Gibbs and Tony still stood there talking.

"I had to leave NCIS I need to protect my daughter." Tony said holding Tali.

" Can I hold her?" Bishop asked, Tony looked at Tali she smiled and walked over to Bishop crawling up on the couch she was sitting on.

"Bishop you would make a good mother some day." McGee said looking t her.

"When are you and Delilah having a child, are you going to purpose soon?"

"You two back to the matter at hand." Gibbs said looking at them too. Bishop and McGee looked at him.

"So I managed to hack into Ziva's email." McGee said Tony looked at him giving him a glare. "We believe she isn't dead either Mossad has been keeping something a secret and we just don't know what."

"Obviously we know that we wouldn't be out here Probie" Tony said. McGee smiled at him he really appreciated when Tony called him Probie they were brothers. His little nicknames showed he cared.

"The email was opened last night. Now If we can just track next time it is open we can figure it out."

"Is it that easy though?" Tony said looking at McGee.

"Why would Ziva fake her death then? What happened we got Kort I don't' understand." Bishop said looking at Tali. She never met Ziva but she is hoping all this goes well so she can. Tony sat next to Bishop and Tali sat between them.

"I just want her back guys!" Tony said frustrated.

"DiNozzo you know we will do anything to get her back for all of us! I want answers McGee!" Gibbs said frustrated. McGee kept typing away at his computer. Tony picked Tali up and started pacing around. "I can't do this without her" Tony said Tali was still very sleepy from the plane ride. McGee got a video call and made sure that everyone could hear. "Abby what you got!" Gibbs said.

"Okay so I was going over the emails from Ziva like McGee was and well found many pictures of Tali as a baby….." Abby said starting to drift off.

"Abby off track!" Gibbs said.

"Okay so the last email that Ziva sent which I uncovered she tried deleting, but I got it."

"Okay Abby what did it say!" Tony said very impatient.

"I just sent it over to Tim's laptop but its to a cryptic Email I can figure it out but it might take some time. They looked at the email all it said was _you cannot have her, She is mine. If you try taking her I will kill you._

What did that mean and whom was she talking to Kort? Someone else? What ever it was they knew they couldn't trust anyone here. Tony couldn't help but laugh though she still had not figured out contractions.

"Thank you Abby!" Tony said.

"May I see Tali!" Abby asked. Tony stood by the video camera showing Tali to Abby who was starting to doze off. "Awe!" Abby squealed. "Abby please let me know what you got. Thank you!" Tony said.

"Anything for you Tony talk to you guys when I have someone else."

"Lets get food its going to be a long night!" Bishop suggested.

"I Just need Coffee who wants some." Gibbs said.

"Thank you boss." Gibbs looked at him with a smile. "I can't help it" Tony shrugged."

A/N- Hope all of you guys enjoy this! Please let me know what you think I love your reviews! Any suggestions just PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Hopefully I can make this chapter a little bit longer, Sorry for the delay and thank you for all your amazing feed back!

On to Something Good

Chapter 3

McGee and Bishop went off and were trying to find a contact. They went to go investigate around where the farmhouse once was. Even though Orli was informing Tony on stuff they still didn't have much to go by. Mossad was keeping things quiet and he wanted to know why. He wanted to know why they said that she was dead but they never had remains. Tony tried looking at some files but kept getting distracted by his daughter. "She's Ziver." Gibbs said looking at Tali. Tony nodded in agreement. It just didn't make sense. How could their have been a fire and Tali be unhurt. He grabbed the go bag it did not smell like smoke. He picked up the bag and looked through it. Why would Ziva even have a bag she must have known something was happening?

Tony picked up the scarf Ziva had in the bag. It smelled just like Ziva. "Ima!" Tali yelled. Tony looked at his daughter she grabbed the scarf. She wrapped it around her and started to tear up. Tony picked up his daughter. "Please Tali don't cry we will find Ima." Tony said trying to reassure his daughter but the tears started to flow. It hurt him to see his daughter like this. She held tight of his shirt and cried. He stood up with her and tried to rock her back and forth rubbing circles on her back. "Boss what do I do?" He said looking at Gibbs. "You're doing everything you can do." Gibbs said with a smile. After a few minutes Tali settled down again she was a bit sleepy and Tony laid her down on the couch.

He looked at his daughter This was the reason he came here and it didn't change anything. He just did not want to be lied to. Was Orli lying to him and if so why? Tony kept thinking about when Tali was conceived. There could have been multiple occasions, before Ziva's father passed, once he was with her in Tel Aviv, he smiled remembering the memories. He knew that Ziva only wanted to protect Tali, and if that meant keeping her their in the farmhouse that is all that mattered. His mind still went over the conversation he had had with Orli, when she told him about Tali that she was there for much more personal. That Tali was in a corridor that was not destroyed by the fire. The entire farmhouse was burned down to the ground he went over this multiple times. It just never added up.

What if Orli Elbaz knew something? Tony couldn't help but wonder that she had something to do with what happened. He just wished she kept searching. Orli was there though and she introduced her daughter to their daughter. The daughter he didn't know for 2 years. 2 years he and Ziva could have been together, 2 years of memories that could have happened. Tony was angry but he knew when he looked at Tali he saw Ziva. Memories played back in his head he just wanted his Ziva back.

The time they traveled together. Even though they were not for a fun vacation they were work. But during those trips they meant everything to him. Paris, Berlin, Tel Aviv. Everywhere mattered because they were together. Each one had memories that he would never forget.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, He looked over at him. "You told me that she's your life. She did this to protect you. We are here to protect you. We are always here."

"I know Boss I just want to find her. She told me so much I just feel that maybe there is more. More that Orli isn't telling us"

"Ziva wanted to do what ever would protect your daughter. Are you hiding anything from us?" Gibbs said looking right at DiNozzo.

"No just what she told me her and Eli once had a past. They loved one another. Orli would do anything to protect Ziva because she was Eli's daughter. I don't know anything else." Tony said thinking back about their conversation before the car Ilan was driving hit them. He thought he was going to loose her then. They had so many close calls where he thought he was going to lose his life or lose her. She was his life though. "Call Abby." Gibbs said getting Tony out of his gaze.

Tony pulled up the video call. "ABBYYYYYYYY!" Gibbs yelled. Abby was sitting there waiting for them.

"Finally I was just talking to McGee told him I got a match!" Abby said running around the room. "So I find 3 passports they thought they were cryptic and we wouldn't have a clue but they couldn't mess with the one and only Abby Sciuto." She said with a smile. "Okay Abby get to the point." DiNozzo said very concerned.

"Remember when Ilan Bodnar was the one responsible for Eli's death well! Remember when McGee analyzed the background of the video call to Ziva not knowing where Bodnar was? And McGee fell into the trap." She said.

"Okay so Abby what does that have to do He is dead. Ziva killed him over 2 years ago"

"Well when Bodnar staged his call and guess who else had part of it!

"Who? Abby enough with the guessing." Gibbs said annoyed.

"Trent Kort and Hamas."

"The group that Ari was part of?" Dinnozo asked confused.

"Yes! I think Ziva is alive! Well obviously I have thought this but I was thinking Tali was not in that farmhouse. Do you think Ziva knew something was going to happen? Of course she was she's Ziva. I can't wait to find her" Abby said all excited. "Abby thank you! Is there any info on where she is though." Tony said getting a little frustrated.

"Your safe bet is Paris." I can try and find her but I would need McGee's help my job is only forensics and he is the computer geek. Tony reached for the phone and called McGee. "Hey McGeek have you found anything?"

"No we found a shed though by the farm house, we have not found anything yet but we did go through some things of Ziva's we found some pictures of Tali you might like." McGee said hoping it would help Tony.

"Thanks I am sure Ziva will be happy you went through her personal stuff." Tony said with a chuckle that would have been what he would do.

"It was for you Tony." McGee said stressing his friend's feelings.

"I know I am just messing with you. Thank you Probie, I appreciate your help. I think Gibbs and I got it from here." Tony said looking at the older agent who nodded.

"Wait you don't want us helping?" McGee said looking at Bishop confused.

"We want you helping but it got complicated we need you back here."

"Got it we will be back in about 15 mins." McGee said with a sigh of relief knowing they still needed his help.

Bishop and McGee came back into the apartment area. Tali was now fast asleep in Tony's room that he was staying in and Gibbs and him were still sorting through papers that Orli had given them. She clearly was keeping something secret but why would she help them out.

"So what have we found out?" McGee asked Tony looking at the papers he was sorting through.

"It had too do with all 3 of them. Trent Kort must have been working as a double or triple agent. Illan and the group Hamas had something to do with it. With this, Ziva isn't dead."

"We don't know that for sure but we know that they had something to do with Ziva's disappearance. She was protecting Tali she left the safe house knowing that they would come find her." Just then Tony picked up the phone calling Orli.

"Hello Tony." Orli said as she picked up the phone.

"Where is she?" Tony said upset.

"Tony I do not know where she is." Orli said stressing.

"That is crap, Tali was not in that farmhouse me and you both know it. Where did she ask you to get her why are you protecting her."

"Tony I do not know. I got Tali and Ziva did not leave me anything else. I am telling you the truth please lets meet where are you guys." Orli asked trying to help as much as she could without getting herself in the way.

"I will send you my location but we are trying to stop the group Hamas. Do you know anything else that will help us?" Tony asked.

"I will come with a few of us from Mossad we will help you and get to the bottom of this." Orli said.

Tony didn't feel sure about this but if it meant finding Ziva he really didn't care at this point. Orli cared for Ziva he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or Tali. They were her family and he knew that. She must have grown to love Ziva over the years if and they must have gotten close if Ziva trusted her with Tali. He just wanted to find his Ziva and get his family back together.

"Okay I just need her back." Tony said. Hanging up and looking at his team. "Orli is on her way with some of Mossad." Everyone just looked at him if it helped getting Ziva back they would try as best as they could. Gibbs didn't always agree with Mossad and he definitely did not agree with Eli David but if it meant protecting his daughter, the daughter that Gibbs adopted like his own. He knew they would be very helpful in finding Ziva and that this would be much bigger then they could handle.

A/N- I hope you guys like it. I would love you guys to review. I don't know if I am all over the place. I know it might seem like a lot is going on in such little time but I have just started getting back to writing fan fictions and I do have a lot planned for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you guys for all your amazing feedback!

On to Something Good

Chapter 4

Orli showed up with two other Mossad agents they did not come into the room though, they just stayed outside and stood guard. Orli tried to give them as much info as they could but Tony still felt that she was holding back information. "For Ziva and Tali please what happened?" Tony asked stressing a little more and more as the seconds went by. Orli sighed and sat down with the team. "Well we should all sit down for this because it will be quiet a long story." She said. Gibbs handed her a glass of water and proceeded to listen with the rest of the team. "Back when Ziva was younger I met her father Eli David, at this time I was new to Mossad and Eli was still married to Ziva's mother Rivka. I worked under Eli and on what he could tell me is that his son Ari was training to be a Mossad Mole. Ari's mother was killed by Eli so it was believed." Orli said taking a sip of her water.

"So what does Ari have to do with this now? Besides Hamas? I rather not hear the start of Ari I still hate him for killing Kate." Tony stated upset that he was listening to this crap about Ari. "Tony listen to me." Orli said putting down her water class.

"Once Ari was older he turned against Eli. He was over 10 years older then Ziva. She was just a teenager when he worked as a double agent for Mossad and Hamas. As he continued to let himself be known and become the head of Hamas he also worked with other people against the United States Government Double agent Trent Kort and one of our own Ilan Bodnar."

"But we know that Bodnar's plan was to kill Eli and Ziva did he have others working for him was he part of Hamas?" McGee asked. Bishop sat there quietly she knew bits and pieces but a lot of this was news to her.

"Yes this is correct. Bodnar and Ari were once friends and even though that is hard to believe they were both part of Hamas. We just found this out, Ziva just found it out. " Tony couldn't help but remember when Ziva killed Ilan. He wishes she didn't have to fight her on his own but he couldn't help her.

"Orli I need to know something?"

"Yes Tony what is it?"

"Was she alone? Was their anyone with her during the time of her pregnancy?" Tony asked hoping she didn't do this all alone. He knew that she was strong but he really hoped she wasn't by herself.

"During the time that she found out about Tali, I was their for her. We got close during her pregnancy. She asked me that I never tell you. She felt you were better on how you were. We talked about this?" Orli said confused.

"No other men where around not anyone to do with Hamas?"

"Never Ziva kept things to herself. She didn't want anyone of Mossad to know except for me and 2 other agents until Tali was born. They stayed in the farmhouse until Tali just turned 2. She felt the need to protect Tali and she wasn't sure who was coming for them, so she stayed with Tali"

"So you protected her you made sure her and my daughter were safe?" Tony asked thankful that Orli and Ziva were close.

"Yes I love Ziva like a daughter. She left me Tali, we needed to do this to protect her but now Ziva well we don't know where she is. I have been hoping she will give me clues or anything but she has not left anything for me. " Orli leaving it all on the table. Tony started pacing back and forth.

"I just need her back, we need her back, we all need her back." Tony said getting upset. "Shes somewhere in Paris. It is Ziva I know that she loves it there. We have to find her." Tony said stating the obvious.

"We will all go to Paris. We will go track her down. We need to start their though in Paris then we can find clues there." Gibbs said. He was still feeling very un easy. How would they find Ziva. She's smart she would leave clues that only they could figure out.

"Orli can you please keep an eye on Tali we want you with us but I need to protect Tali."

"Of course I will Tony. We will go to Paris and look for her. I will stay with Tali I know that you Gibbs and your team can find her." Orli said.

It didn't take long until they were in Paris. The first place Tony looked was the hotel they stayed at. Him and the team entered the room looking through everything. He didn't think Ziva would be that obvious but why not. He just wanted her back. He didn't have to be so careful but now that he knows that there is more then just Trent Kort and he has a child to protect now he has to be more careful not just of her protection but of himself. What if they never found Ziva and he got hurt who would take care of Tali? Of course he knew the team would be their for him but he couldn't put that on them. Finding Ziva was something he had to do on his own but obviously they were going to be there for him. Like Ducky said "Family First" hopefully once he found Ziva they could be back together in the states and be a family, the one they should have been years prior.

He would have loved to be there when Ziva found out the news, he didn't know much about babies but he knew she always wanted them. He remembered about the list. Have a girl and a boy. Hopefully they can have another child together…. Tony started to get lost in his thoughts.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said calling Tony over. He went to see what he found. Gibbs had opened one of the drawers on the dresser and flipped it over there was a note from Ziva. "You know where to go?" Tony looked at it for a few seconds. He looked a little confused, but then it hit him!

He ran out of the hotel and down the street to the coffee shop where he took his favorite photo of her. He looked at the tables and in the café. She wasn't there, he started to panic. What if it was too late what if Hamas got her? He was a little bit confused. Would Ziva let this be so easy? Never that was not like Ziva. He looked around what else was around here that she liked. He went into a bookstore that was next door. Still nothing he couldn't stop looking. Obviously this is what she meant she would be in this general area where was she though. He needed her, he needed her to help raise their child he couldn't do it alone. He started to think the worst and then he heard that beautiful voice.

"Tony!" He heard. That amazing voice, he never thought he would ever hear! He turned around. There she was beautiful as ever. Her hair was still the light brown when he had left her. She stood there with a smile.

a/n – Sorry to leave you guys here! Hope you guys like it please review I love hearing your feedback


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up, I wasn't exactly sure what to put or how I would go with this. Hope you guys like this please leave a review at the end.

Chapter 5

He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked the same minus her tiredness. They ran into one another's arms hugging one another. He didn't want to let her go. She still smelled the same. She still used the lavender shampoo and lotion. She pulled away and looked into his eyes and kissed him. "You do not know how long I have been waiting to do that." Ziva said with a smile. "Where is Tali?" Ziva asked, knowing that their daughter was safe.

"She's with Orli she's here in Paris in her safe house. The rest of the team is here. I left them upstairs at the hotel."

"They came?" Ziva asked confused. Tony grabbed her hand linking their fingers together." Ziva looked down and smiled.

"I'm not letting you go ever." Tony said with a smile. "Of course they came, I just couldn't give up hope. It wasn't making sense and well everyone backed me up."

"Should we tell the rest of them you found me." Ziva said as they still stood there next to the alley.

"Is it wrong of me to say I want to wait. I want to have this precious time with you. " He said kissing her again.

"No…. not completely We need to talk about everything though." Ziva said knowing she needed to explain everything to him.

"It's okay, I understand what you did Zeevah." Tony said putting a smile to her face.

"Coffee?" Ziva said looking over at the café they went to last time.

"Yes of course my Ninja, but when have you started drinking coffee it was always tea." Tony questioned her.

"Ever since Tali came a long I have not been on a good sleep pattern. I need something to keep me awake." She said Tony couldn't agree more in the few day's that he has had Tali she definitely still keeps him awake. They sat down and got a coffee. As they were waiting Tony called Gibbs, as Ziva called Orli.

" _Hey Boss I found her."_

" _You found her? Is she okay is she hurt?" Gibbs asked concerned._

" _Tell the others we will be up soon we just need to talk." Tony said._

" _I understand we will be here waiting." Gibbs said and hung up._

As Tony and Ziva sat sipping there coffee they talked about Tali. "Tony I wanted to tell you. I really did but with Hamas, and everything." She said looking down at her coffee.

"Its Okay Ziva do not be upset. Over these past few days I have come to realize that Tali and you are my world. I know that you only did what was best."

"So did you find anyone to date during the time after I left."

"You know honestly no one stuck. I knew in my heart I couldn't be with anyone else but you. I love you Ziva"

"I love you too Tony." She said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"We should probably get back to the team." He said.

"Orli is going to meet us with Tali." Ziva said with a huge smile on her face. She just wanted to hold her baby girl even though its only been a few days. The minute she laid eyes on her and looked at her beautiful features. She had her fathers eyes she knew she would love her forever. After all those eyes are what attracted her to Tony. Well obviously it was not just his eyes, it was his smile, his laugh, the movie quotes even though she never understood.

Tony informed Gibbs that he didn't want everyone to rush Ziva with questions and with everyone he meant Abby so he decided to hold back on telling her just yet. She might be mad at him but she will understand why. They went up to the hotel there stood Gibbs.

"Ziver!" Gibbs said as he saw Ziva. She ran into his arms and hugged him.

"I missed you Abba." Ziva said, A smile crept onto Gibbs's face. He knew he could never replace Eli but that night that Ziva called him she informed him that she would not be back to NCIS. She told him that she had always loved him as a father and that she was thankful for the years that he took care of her as one of his own. "Gibbs I am sorry that I never told you or Tony about Tali." Ziva said knowing that Gibbs probably was upset about it knowing they were so close.

"I understand Ziver." He said giving her another hug and they entered the room where McGee and Bishop where. Just then Tony got a phone call and missed the reunion of McGee and Ziva.

"ZIVA!" McGee said hugging her!, "I am sorry but I sorta told Abby. She just got it out of me." He said happy to see one of his close friends again.

"She would never forgive us if we did not tell her." Ziva said then she looked at Bishop. "Ah and you must be my replacement?" She asked

"Eleanor Bishop but I go by Ellie." Bishop said shaking Ziva's hand.

"Hopefully these boys have not been to hard to handle." Ziva said. Bishop shook her head with a laugh. "I have enjoyed the time I have gotten to spend with them." Just then Tony ran into the room.

"Boss we have a problem." Tony said scared to say what he was going to say. He went over to Ziva to go hug her before Gibbs could say anything Ziva interrupted. "Tony what is it?" she said concerned. He didn't really have to say anything; she knew he was going to tell her the worst news possible. The color already started to drain from her face she was terrified.

"They have Tali and Orli." Tony said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all sorry the wait been so busy with work and school.

On to Something Good

Chapter 6

"What do you mean they have Tali!" Ziva said upset., tears streamed down her face. You could see the sadness and anger in her. She wasn't like she use to be, she wasn't hiding her feelings, she was on full blast."Who has my daughter!" Ziva screamed upset. Tony had only seen her upset like this once before. Ever since Ziva had Tali her emotions have been more visible. That was her daughter of course and the only thing Ziva wanted to do was to protect her daughter and she felt she failed.

"Hamas has them. We will do everything we can do to get Tali and Orli back." Gibbs said. Knowing that he has delt with Hamas and that they took Ziva's sister away.

"Boss do you think AlQaeda would have part in this too?" McGee asked Gibbs. Ziva interrupted.

"No it is Hamas and they have been after me for years because of me." Ziva said. "When I killed Ari they wanted to kill me. But I came her too the states and under the protection of my father and the United States I was not harmed. That all changed though once Tali was born. You see Tali because she is part Israeli and part American. She can still become the director of Mossad due to the blood relation. We were hiding for 2 years. Mossad protected us. But now they found us." Ziva said finally taking a breath.

"Wait Tali can become the head of Mossad?" Tony said impressed but scared.

"Yes but I wont' let it happen." Ziva said.

"I don't want you and Ziva working on this case its to much." Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"But Boss please" Tony pleaded.

"DiNozzo you aren't an agent anymore, you decided that because of Tali. I can't have you guys help me anymore. McGee and Bishop will help me and Abby will be in the office."

"So what do you want us to do?" Tony got annoyed.

"Be parents, and be concerned I know you want to be here and help but I can't have you two help this time. Take time to yourself." Gibbs said. He loved these two agents like they were his own children they definitely were as stubborn as he was.

"Boss Vance just gave us these cellphones they are able to call anywhere in the world without having a problem."

"My other phone will do just fine." Gibbs said looking at Tim in confusion but took the other phone anyways. McGee handed them all new phones.

"Call Abby!" Gibbs said with more of a demand then a question looking at Ziva.

"Oh I forgot to call Abby!" Ziva said knowing that she would be very excited to hear from her. She wouldn't know what to say would this be the right time to call Abby. She doesn't want to get 100 questions but she loves Abby like a sister. She thought back about her last few months at NCIS when they had to watch the daughter of a naval officer at Gibbs house.

"I have to talk to Vance due to the fact we are not on US Soil. Ziva go call Abby" Gibbs said annoyed walking away trying to call Vance. Ziva looked at Tony and the two of them went into a room by themselves they and Ziva called Abby putting it on speaker. It rang a few times and then she picked up. "Hello this is Abby Scuito how may I help you."

"Abby…" Before Ziva could say anything else Abby squealed. "OMG ZIVA IT'S YOU YOU'RE ALIVE! I MET TALI SHE IS SO CUTE! SHES A PERFECT MATCH OF YOU AND TONY AHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU GUYS COMING BACK SOON! AM I TALI'S GOD MOTHER!" Abby yelled into the phone.

"Abby listen to us" Tony chimed in not sure if Ziva was ready to tell her about Tali. "We need you too try and find any DNA that was in the file of Hamas Terrorist group?"

"Okay why?" Abby asked confused.

"Abby I am sorry I stopped talking to everyone." Ziva said starting off. "Abby Tali was taken from us. We need to find her." Ziva said trying to choke back tears. Tony's little ninja assassin was no longer as strong as she use to be.

"Oh no!" Abby said they new she was pacing around her lab freaking out.

"Abby listen to us we need you too find as much as you can and send it to McGeek. They took Tali and Orli."

"Is Ziva okay?" Abby asked concerned about one of her best friends.

"I am okay Abby do not worry we just need to find Tali." Ziva said sounding stuffy.

"I will do what ever I can." Abby said, "Please all just come home safely! Tony you better take care of her."

"I will Abby send what ever you find please and thank you."

"We love you Abby!" Ziva said and they hung up. Tony looked at Ziva and just pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay Ani Ohev Otach" Tony said giving her a kiss. Ziva looked at him with a smile on his face "Ani Ochevet Otcha" Ziva said back. There main goal was to find Tali but when she looked into his eyes she just got lost. Tali had his eyes and she loved that because every time she looked into Tali's eyes she felt like she was looking at Tony. Just then they were disturbed by a knock at the door. McGee popped his head in. "Abby sent me something!" McGee said. Tony and Ziva just looked at one another and followed McGee out the door.

A/N- Sorry this one was short and sweet but I needed to get the Abby part in. I am planning on working on a few more chapters this week before summer class start up for me. Thank you for all the amazing reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

So here is another chapter thank you for the amazing reviews I am sorry that this took so long I've been in school

On to Something Good

Chapter 7

McGee was able to track Orli, due to the fact they weren't the smartest at turning there phones off. The phone was currently located in an area called La Defense, Not even 10 mins from them. Why was Hamas there? What do they want? Was it this easy?

"We got this" Gibbs said to Tony and Ziva. "You too need to stay here!" He said to Ziva and Tony. "Come on I am not going to just sit here!" Tony said. Angry he knew he just had this convo with Gibbs not to long ago but he wanted to be there for his daughter, he wanted to find his daughter, he even wanted to find Orli. Although he was not always pleased with everything that Orli did, she helped his daughter and Ziva. Bishop and McGee headed out of the apartment to the car with Gibbs in tow. "I will bring her back." Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva were to just sit there and wait. How could they just do that. They didn't like waiting; they both liked being where the action was. They hoped that that there daughter and Orli was okay. They didn't want to find out the worst. They were scared of what was to come. How could Gibbs just leave them there without anything. "Tony you know that Gibbs is doing this because he cares." Ziva said looking at Tony who was pacing the empty room.

"I know that Ziva but I can't help to think what if something bad happens there going to attack Hamas group by themselves?" Tony said angry he could punch a wall but then he would have to pay the hotel more money then they were already giving them.

"Tony I am worried too about our daughter. But you know Gibbs. How many parents of families have we worked with that they wanted to be part of everything we did. How frustrating was it." Ziva said. Tony looked at her she was making a lot of sense. I mean he hated when all the parents would intervene ask questions and sometimes accidently sabotage there investigation.

"So what do we do?" Tony said looking at Ziva with a smile. He moved closer to Ziva and started kissing her. She pulled away.

"Tony how could you think of this when our daughter is missing." Ziva said upset.

"Its not that Ziva it's just I missed you so much and we can't do anything to help our daughter you said it yourself Gibbs has it handled." Tony said Ziva nodded.

"I guess but Tali is on my mind I can't."

"Tali is on my mind to Ziva, I understand I just missed you so much." They laid down on the hotel bed. Ziva curled up into Tony's arms. "I miss her" Ziva said trying not to cry. Tony held her tighter. This was better then anything else, but what would make everything better would be having his daughter next to them.

Gibbs and the team went La Defense they located it in a building they started to get closer and closer to the signal of the phone. "Boss its right around the corner?" McGee said. They got closer and McGee picked up the phone. "Dammit we were close." McGee said putting his hand to his head upset.

"Come on McGee we don't give up!." Gibbs said.

Just then Bishop heard a small cry. "Did you hear that?" Bishop said. Gibbs looked at her he didn't hear anything. "Quiet." Bishop said. They all stayed quiet for a second and heard. Gibbs started running listening to the cry get closer and closer. There was a Door though that was locked. "McGee open the door!" Gibbs yelled. McGee started going to unlock the doors with his kit.

"McGee move!" Gibbs said and started shooting at the door. The lock popped off and McGee pushed the door open. There was Orli and Tali. Bishop and McGee ran over to Orli while Gibbs picked up Tali. Tali held Gibbs tight she kept crying he tried to calm the young one but he knew only her mother could.

"Boss Orli has a pulse" Bishop said calling medical.

"Okay well someone stay with Orli and wait I am taking Tali. I need to get her checked out but we need to call Tony and Ziva." Gibbs said holding Tali trying to calm her.

"Where is Hamas though? " Bishop asked confused.

"We don't know and that means we have to be very careful of everyone." Gibbs said.

Ziva and Tony waited patiently for their daughter. They were very concerned for her and the team. Gibbs was on his way back to the safe house with Tali while Bishop and McGee went with Orli to the hospital meeting up with other agents.

Gibbs nodded to the two agents who stood outside the door protecting Tony and Ziva. The agents opened the door and Gibbs put Tali down as she ran to her parents.

"Ima Abba!" The little girl ran to her parents, Ziva fell to the ground crying holding her baby girl while Tony held the two of them. Gibbs stood back and watched the little family reunite. What he would do right now to hold Kelly and Shannon one last time. Tony looked at Gibbs "Thank you Gibbs." He said standing up helping Ziva up kissing Tali's forehead. Ziva stood up holding Tali and walked her around the room trying to calm her. Tony walked over too Gibbs giving him a hug.

"How do I repay you?" Tony said knowing that there was no repaying for family. Another one of Gibb's many rules.

"Come home to the states with Ziva and let me see my granddaughter." He said with a smirk.

"Can I get my job back? I know it isn't ideal and im sure that you don't have room for me on the team but…" Tony started to ramble on.

"Yes I will talk to Vance and you will work under me still with the team." Gibbs said slapping Tony on the head.

"Thanks Boss." He said Tali giggled as Tony got hit. They both looked at Tali and Ziva.

"Tali do you like when your Abba gets hit?" Tony said questioning it as Gibbs slapped him again and she giggled more.

"I like her a lot now." Gibbs said with a laugh going over to give Ziva a hug. Tali went and slapped Gibbs over the head and Tony and .

"Looks like she got you." Tony said laughing at his daughter.

"Tali that was not nice say you are sorry to grandpa Gibbs." Ziva said scolding her daughter.

"Sorry Gibb" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just chuckled.

"She definitely is your daughter sucking up to me." Gibbs said as Ziva placed her on the ground she went over and grabbed some of her toys that was in her bag.

"Can we get food I am starving." Tony said Ziva and Gibbs looked at him.

"We need to go see Orli in the hospital." Gibbs said.

"What do we know about her condition." Ziva asked concerned.

"Her pulse was week when we got to her. She was very dehydrated, they gave her fluids but she is in surgery now to fix some internal bleeding, there was swelling on the brain, they are concerned that they need to put her in a medically induced coma." Gibbs said he wasn't exactly sure how well it would go.

"Oh no." Ziva said concerned over her friend who she became very close to. Orli was there for her threw everything. Ziva went over the bags Tali packed for Tali. She put a coat on her. "Lets go!" She said two the boys picking up her daughter again and walking out the door.

-Hey all sorry this one took a while to post hope you enjoy it.


End file.
